


What a Gray

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Learning the Ropes, M/M, Multi, bad bdsm Leo, genji centric, thats a trope now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Genji meets a Christian Gray.... you know the type. Very short Learning the Rooes durable. Hi also I’m not extinct.





	What a Gray

“Hi, sweetheart.” The stranger’s voice was smooth, deep, and confident. Genji looked up from his phone, smiling. 

“Hi.”

The man sat down next to him on the red leather couch, a staple in both the play and social areas of Talon. Genji locked his phone before examining the man. His hair was brown with a slight curl to it. His eyes were dark and intense. His lips were full and his facial hair was, frankly, on point. 

“I’m Leo,” the handsome man offered, flashing a small but perfect smile. 

“Genji.” The green-haired man moved to go back to looking at his phone, go back to wasting time while he waited for Jack and Gabe to finish their class. Jesse was the volunteer (victim) this time, and Genji had attended so many education classes that he couldn’t even keep track at this point. 

Leo covered his phone screen with a tanned hand. “Don’t you know staring at that will ruin your pretty eyes? Poor thing. You need a dominant, don’t you?”

Genji couldn’t contain his barked scoff of a laugh. “Excuse you?”

Leo gave a suave smile. “A dominant. A daddy to take care of you and your needs.” Genji laughed again, almost in shock of his ego and confidence. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, the playroom opens in 10 minutes. We can have some fun.” Leo moved his hand from Genji’s phone to his thigh. It remained there for only a moment before Genji shoved it off roughly. 

“First: Sure, you’re hot, but your attitude _blows_. Second: Assume nothing, you pig. Third: All three of my boyfriends wouldn’t appreciate… _whatever_ you’re trying to do. So kindly, fuck off.”

Leo looked like he had sucked on a lemon. “Fine. I didn’t want an ugly slut like you, anyway.” He stood and made a hasty retreat for the exit. Genji rolled his eyes. _What a Christian Gray._


End file.
